An Extreme Freak
by Engi-kun
Summary: LXBB; Because it's twisted, and I like it.
1. Introduction

**"_If L's a genius then B's an extreme genius. If L's a freak then B's an extreme freak."_**

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock_. Those knocks either meant something terrible or something wonderful. No one ever came to his room; no one dared this creature's bizarre realm. His crazed, red-tinted eyes darted towards the door. People were talking just outside. Were the voices speaking of him? What had he done? Certainly nothing, he never came out of his room. Had someone come to take him away? All of these thoughtful questions raced through the mind of a mad man. Three more knocks proceeded. A hunched form unraveled and cautiously crept closer to the door on bare feet. Cold, pale fingers extended and wrapped themselves around the door knob, gently. It slowly turned. A creak sounded as the portal had opened. His tender eyes squinted at the pooling light. When he finally became adjusted, two figures with names and life spans became clear. "_Quillish Wammy_." A name familiar enough, he _had_ lived at the man's institute for years. "_Lawliet_." A not so familiar name, but the man that bare it all too memorable. It was like staring into a mirror for both beings. The only difference being their eyes; one pair cold and vacant, the other maniacal; frantic.

Quillish and Lawliet exchanged some mindless, foreign speech, for a brief moment. The younger listener becoming anxious; curious. Why was his idol, everything he'd hoped to become; to surpass, here? Had 'L', greatest detective in the world, finally come to realize his successor's talents? Would 'B' be _the_ heir to the 'L' name?

* * *

**_AN: Yes, I'm aware this first chapter is a tad lame/SHORT. Don't worry, questions will be answered and sexiness will happen in chapter 2. ;D_**


	2. A Certain Taste

_**"If L's a genius then B's an extreme genius. If L's a freak then B's an extreme freak."**_

* * *

The man known most popularly as "Watari" had left the scene; business to attend to most likely

The man known most popularly as "Watari" had left the scene; business to attend to most likely. As his foot steps faded into the long corridor, began to speak, trying to escape from the awe he felt. "Greetings, 'B'," 'L's head was positively spinning. This boy…it's like he had stolen his face; his posture, hair and clothes even. To not appear rude, 'L' held out his hand so that it may be shaken.

'B' coldly turned the hand away. "Don't waste my time with petty gestures, 'L'," he retreated back to the chair he was sitting awkwardly on before, "What is it you want with me?" His tone was impatient. 'B' had little tolerance for slowness, and 'L' wasn't being too quick about making his point.

'L' was almost insulted that this young man was not bowing at his feet. He_ was_ practically an idol. Then again, it's to be expected. This kid was, or at least was trying to be, exactly like him. He himself would never dream of becoming something as pointless as star struck. 'B' sucked down a cup of tea loudly; almost angrily, and repeated his question, "What is it you want with me?!"

The adult became startled. He jumped a bit off the ground, and gathered his thoughts the best he could, "Pardon my intrusion. This may sound odd, but I merely stopped by to take a look at you," an awkward silence ensued.

Questions boiled in his brain. 'B' was absolutely baffled. His curled stance unfolded once more, as he set down a jar of jam he was about to devour. "You mean to say," he began, "that I'm _not_ the heir to your name? That's not what you came here for? You wanted to look at me? I'm not some circus attraction!" A pair of sharpened scissors was hurled across the virtually empty room. Chilly, unwelcoming hands clamped down on 'L's limp shoulders. The young man's voice raged, "Everyone thinks I'm so strange just because I want to be you! Is that so wrong? HUH?! But the thing is, I don't want to be a mere copy ofyou, 'L'. I want to surpass you. I will beat you. I'll be everything you could never be…_I will be_ _'L'._" 'B's eyes flamed, as they stared the detective in the face; grip tightening on his shoulders with every passing second.

'L' was still panting from the scissor incident. Was this kid going to kill him or something? His eyes widened in fear, and he tried to push his obsessed fan away. He failed. 'B' clutched his idol's face in his hand. He ran a slick tongue up the side of 'L's smooth, pale cheek. 'L' quivered under the sensual touch. "So this is what I must taste like, eh?" 'B' licked his lips, trying to savor the taste. "Like honey…Taste me. What do I taste like 'L'?"

* * *

**_AN: See? told you there'd be some sexiness ; Sorry, It's still kind of short. You'll deal with it._**


	3. First Touch

_**"If L's a genius then B's an extreme genius. If L's a freak then B's an extreme freak."**_

* * *

Sweat trickled down 'L's neck. He was fearing for his life now. This whole situation brought him completely out of character. A hand violently caressed his face once again. 'B' was snarling, as he pulled the detective's body into his own with great force. "Come now, 'L'. _What do I taste like_?"

"Th-this is pointless! If you're just like me, we should taste the same…," 'L' squirmed in 'B's arms.

"Ah, but don't you want to be sure? I do. It is my goal, after all." A torturous moment of silence was exchanged between the two identical men. 'B's evil smile transformed into a vicious frown. Displeasure shown brightly in his apple eyes. He pushed 'L' away and sprinted over to where the scissors had landed. The urge to move was eating him up inside, but 'L' just stood there frozen. It was almost like he was waiting for this mad man to _return_. When he did come back, he placed 'L' in the exact same stance they were both in before. The icy metal of a single shear was set tenderly upon 'L's moistened cheek. 'B' cooed in 'L's ear, "I bet you taste even sweeter on the inside," _Prick_. A bead of blood slithered downward. 'L' hissed in pain as 'B' cleaned the wound with his tongue. The boy's face twisted into something sinister, "Now will you taste me? Or do I have to make a more lethal cut?" he gestured the blade at 'L's throat.

"N-no. You won't need to. I'll…,"just as 'L's tongue was about to make contact with his copy's cheek, 'B' turned his face and caught the detective's slippery, pink muscle with his own mouth; they were locked in a twisted kiss. The blood from 'L's puncture was still pouring out, and it lined their lips turning the kiss copper. 'B' still held his idol close; almost cage-like, his grasp. 'L' was left defenseless and merely stood there, weak, in his capture's embrace. There was nothing he could do but feel 'B's surprisingly warm lips glide along his own; biting, sucking. He was being dominated; violated.

Soon, 'B' broke the kiss. He stepped back looking more deranged than ever with blood lacing his lips. 'L' fell to the ground without the support of the other man. 'B' leaned down and softly elevated 'L's head revealing a blushed face. "All flushed after your first kiss, eh?" the young man's head tilted and he smiled cutely.

'L' was shocked by the expression before him, making him almost speechless, but he spoke anyway, "How'd you know it was my first kiss?"

"Because it was mine."

* * *

**_AN: I've finally decided this story is going to have 5 chapters. And I've finally decided that chapter 4 with have SEXY TIME. So yeah...look forward to that. I'm beginning to think this all should have been a one shot. But, I can't make good story telling happen in ONE SHOT xD ...lameee._**


	4. Unfinished Business

**_"If L is a genius then B is an extreme genius. If L is a freak then b is an extreme freak."_**

* * *

The two odd men vegetated on opposite sides of the room; pondering their every move as always. Gruesome images of 'L's lifeless corpse danced in 'B's twisted mind. _"I will defeat him; break him. I will be 'L'..." _He could do it so many ways. Slowly; quickly. Any way he pleased, it was possible. No one would know. No one would care. _"I won't let him escape this room. I'll keep him; strangled in the sexual tension. I'll have him bowing at my feet; willing to give me anything. Even his life. I will be 'L'. " _

Footsteps could be heard in the dim room. 'B's eye twitched, as he felt a presence creep closer. 'L' placed a weak hand on top of his demented fan's head, "It is time for me leave now, 'B'," he spoke with more calmness and control than before. He didn't sound the least bit scared anymore. Already, he had overlooked the scene from only minutes ago.

'B's head cocked to the side, and he turned around to face his idol. Blood was boiling. Hands were curling into fists. Pupils dilated with anger and hate. "WHAT?!" 'B' growled like a beast. 'L' quickly removed his hand, as the fear was shot right back into his system; his memory flooding back in mass amounts. It was too much to handle. "What the hell do you mean you have to leave," 'B' questioned, no calmer than he was before.

'L' began to back away towards the door, trembling. When his hand was on the door knob, he spoke, "I-I've already done what I came here to do. _And then some_.I have to go now--"

'B's hard hand slammed against the door, and he turned the lock. The detective flung his hands up into the air, and closed his eyes tightly, along with his mouth. 'B' wrapped his arms around the others waist and carried him over to the bed, "You can't leave yet, night is here, and the fun has just begun," he purred. _"Whatever it takes."_ 'L' was thrashing around in this intense grip, begging to be put down, and so he was. _Plop. _On to the hard mattress he went. He started to scramble to get away, but his try was futile. A body topped his. 'B' sure was much stronger than 'L'. The boy tugged at the older man's hair savagely in hopes that he would scream or yelp. It took a few tries, but it worked. 'B' trapped them in another hateful kiss.

Shockingly enough, 'L' actually participated in this one. He thought if he went along with it, he could get out. Poor thing; he was falling right into 'B's cruel trap.

Their tongues scraped together and 'B's hands roamed freely searching for weak points on the other's body. There were so many. This body was untouched; pure and fragile. _"Even better." _'B' smiled wickedly into the kiss, and ran his fingers up the sides of 'L's shirt and up his naked hips and waist. He broke the kiss to discard the white cottony item of clothing. This left 'L' in a haze of lust; his eyes glazed over. He was practically begging for more. His hips subconsciously bucked up. This made 'B' giggle, "So much sexual frustration, 'L'. You need to _calm_ _down_." With those last words 'B' cupped 'L's groin roughly, causing him to gasp.

"_I can't be enjoying this. Where is my head? Why is my mind so empty? What's this feeling?" _'L's pants soon became tight.

"Really, 'L'. Aroused by such a small touch? Tsk, tsk." Despite his words, 'B' began undoing 'L's pants. Slowly though; painfully slow. Every time his fingers would graze 'L's swollen organ, the detective would twitch uncontrollably. 'B' was getting so much enjoyment over watching his idol squirm; it was such a turn on for him. Needless to say, he soon became hard as well. Once 'L's pants and underwear were off, 'B' leaned back to marvel at his perfect body. Pasty white and sickly looking. "Perfection; that is what you are; what _we_ are." Without dwelling on it another moment, 'B' undressed himself. He wanted to make this as unpleasant as possible for 'L'. But he also wanted it to be marvelous. He wanted to make 'L' scream seven kinds of ways; all in pleasure. _"This will work. Oh, how wonderfully this will work." _He couldn't wait; he got right down to it. 'B' lifted the man's legs up and over his shoulders, and placed his cock at 'L's virgin entrance.

An alarm went off in 'L's head. "Wait! Don't we need some…uh…," he may have been sexually deprived, but he knew enough. 'B' cackled wildly. When he calmed down, he shook his head with the most evil smile imaginable. "NHGGG!" 'L' grunted; tears swelled in his eyes. "..It…hurts. AHH!"

'B' ignored 'L's tortured screams, and kept pumping harder and harder. He couldn't help but let out a few gasps and squeals of his own; it was equally rough for him. 'B' wouldn't give him anything. As he looked down at the pained expression below, he could see a mouth; open and wet, and ready for a kiss. But no. He wasn't going to give 'L' that satisfaction. _In, out, in, out._ Tightness engulfed him, and he hit 'L's prostate repeatedly. 'B' could tell that the other was close to climax. He surrounded 'L's throbbing member with his hand and began to move it up and down, giving 'L' an extreme feeling of ecstasy. And just as 'L' was about to orgasm, 'B' pulled out and stopped the hand job he was giving, and he just walked away.

A bit of blood trickled out of 'L's opening. He was left to thrive in pain. Loneliness swept over him, and soon anger, "H-hey! Finish…" he commanded in a whiney tone.

'B' strode back over and licked up the blood and continued all the way up to the other's chin, "No."

* * *

**_AN: Mehh, idk. You prolly like it. It long, and there's sexiness. I haven't written a sex scene in a while so, I'm not sure how I feel about it. I'm not one to get so graphic even though I enjoy it. I'm an abstract person. I like to leave things to people's imagintions but I know that doesn't really work with writing so much. ANYWAYSS, enjoy. Sorry for the delay; Word was acting up XP. Until the next chapter ;D_**


End file.
